


Moriah

by VirgilShark



Category: Devil may cay
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilShark/pseuds/VirgilShark
Summary: 他伸手触见一块冰，割破了动脉直到死亡也未曾温暖。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 血族AU，可能后续有NTR，看心情更新。

一切的肉都只是肉。  
在他行走的街道上，只有贫穷、困苦、痛不欲生的罪恶渊薮。  
往左看，向右瞅，窄胡同尽头是肮脏污浊人脸的悲哀，他们未老先衰，腐朽的鼻梁塌陷进皮脂，有成群的猪从上碾过，用四条腿走路，发出贪于享乐的叫声。  
等他醒来，Vergil像毒蛇那样缠上他的肠子，令嘴唇难看的颤动着，等鳞片摩擦着肉壁一寸寸蠕蠕而动时，恐惧就随着无力的恨意攀爬上来，蜘蛛从洞口钻进来，跟着它的兄弟，在脆弱的大肠里来回走动。Nero死死扣着床单，挣扎着堵住试图吐露芬芳的嘴，阳光初照下，在喉咙压抑的呻吟与痛息中，世俗的捆绑退到浑浊的角落里去，大段大段的白芒从小腹淌进脏器，最终稳眠在柔软的红土里，等待发芽的日子。  
“你怎么能……你是我父亲！”  
“还是你的主人。”  
Vergil托着新生儿的下巴迫使他看过来，Nero斑斑点点的嫩绿虹膜带着羞痛的神情，下唇内侧露着湿润的光点，拨开那两瓣粉肉，就是暖烘烘的口腔，这是混血种所保留的特点，他们没有如父辈般坚硬冰冷的皮肤和结了霜的内脏，而是比人类更炽热柔软的身躯，而超凡的血液会提供给这几近凡人肉体卓越的恢复力。很多贵族会私下唆使眷族和肉畜苟合，专门生出这样的宠物来享用，比起脆弱不堪的家畜，这种耐操的玩偶成了黑暗密会上不可多得的稀有品——毕竟混血的代价即使是家底丰厚的老爷也略嫌昂贵，很少有人类怀上混血后能完整生下来，更多的只是一团毫无理智的嗜血肉块，出生时就吸干了母体，仰着不成型的软体组织嘶叫，这些怪婴通常会成为垃圾场的一员，它们没有任何价值。  
而Nero——他这样完美的孩子会令每个见过世面的大贵族都流露贪婪。有些幸运儿得以脱离凡胎，可大部分也只是能用的瑕疵品，他们是低等附属种血的延续，是杂种中的杂种，没有任何一名自诩高贵的血族会与肉畜交和，人皇的女儿也不过比趴在地上的清洁工体面点。Vergil很清楚，他流着比棺材底链子上的古董们都更加强大尊贵的血，他的孩子，即使混有一半堕劣，也鲜美过任何纯洁的圣女，这是他青涩失落深渊的棱，在漆黑裂缝里长出的青色苔点，他会给予庇护，直到这子甘愿为他牺牲，成为他浩瀚星冠上不灭的月亮。  
Nero在呼吸断节中将视线凝聚在Vergil身上，这位古老的梅菲斯特是如此年轻——那些平滑、紧贴白骨的薄皮下压着花岗岩般的肉，太过灿烂的光会把脸打出又温柔、又残忍、又深邃、又淡然的幻象，这张脸在任何距离看过去都有被抬到天空中那种不可及的威严。他缓缓咽下干涩的口水，转过头试图让自己忘记一切关乎遥远的景象，而他的父亲就在他身上，比世界树枝头、云层、甚至太阳更高大，如同比星星更亮的原子，在他崭新世界的宇宙中爆炸开来，成了不可动摇的银河。  
“向仇恨进发，这让你像个婴儿。”  
“如果要问我恨什么，”Nero咬着嘴唇绷直了后背，这让他觉得自尊还留在身体里，没有随着背德的精浆被冲进丑陋的巢穴里，“那就是血缘，是我们的关系。”  
“这毫无意义。”  
“我已经死过一次了，我不害怕。”  
Vergil盯着他的叛逆种子，突然缓缓扬起了嘴角，那不算笑容，是毒蛇伸出毒牙的前态，当你错认为他在微笑时，致命的亲吻就随之而来，死神才会放声大笑：“当然，死亡将对你敬而远之。”  
Nero猛然认识到这个错误事实，代价是他的肌肉因为恐惧而僵化了，替为人子的自己害怕，也害怕他。而他、Vergil，用淬毒的冷笑将孩子放置于充满隐喻色彩监牢里，地上铺着厚厚的毛毯，只为了让自己残酷的根茎更方便刺穿骨肉的羞耻，将血、氮气、耻辱肉都捅出来，顺着秘密花庭的入口，从层层褶皱中伴随泣不成声的撕扯感流下，然后换一块新地毯，重复循环。  
他审视起这看似与常人无异的身体，如一碗牛奶般光滑白净，在这遍地冰霜的冷气里硬生生挤出一丝温暖来，衣橱里满是精美漂亮的昂贵丝织衣物，再繁复的蕾丝与刺绣都无法掩盖之下皮肤的光泽。他随便挑了一件还算朴素的墨绿色荷叶领衬衫套上，镜子中就呈现美神画像那样天国世界的倒影，成了这白墙里被丁香点缀的阳台，阳光永照。男人不该这样。他再度被升腾起的世俗认知折磨的眼睛发酸，影子被假日拉扯进厚重的丝绒床铺中，空气里响起午夜时分的暧昧哀嚎，他揪紧了领子，努力让自己不要跟着发出声，同时趴在地毯上，拼命嗅着过往留下的羞耻腥香，以沉默为防护，阻止罪恶真情倾泻，又将人的尊严映在污水中。  
他在克制的祈求中摊开手掌，承受了一抹阳光，他不知道是雪原之外真实的那个，或仍旧是无望空幕上虚假的那个，这一切在这份柔和的温暖中显得单纯而真切，能清晰看到时间从中流动，促使每一个饥渴行人在这满天寒冰里崇拜起神明，叫愚昧无知被星群带走。  
Nero这才清晰明白，他诞生的那晚，也是他永生的旭日，而罪恶的销魂夜过后，渎圣的精液抚平了身上每一寸褶皱，新生的不死者将承受永远憔悴的折磨，为全欲的辛酸、苦涩、失望和惨痛奉献心脏，让悲痛成为甘泉，又成为凄苦永世的叹息。  
他会永远被理性侵犯，无关爱意，只因生死。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懒癌附身后第一次爆字数......

外面只是空洞洞的黑，没人知道发生了什么。  
Nero病了，这在Vergil看来几乎不可思议，在疑问之际他再次将这些异常归功于那卑劣的人母之血。Nero只记得自己睡在父亲如云朵般绵柔宽大的床上，两个枕头撑着身体，脸埋在丝质靠垫中，额头的发丝紧紧贴在发烫又湿润的皮肤上，不管怎么擦拭泪水总能重新流出，而堆砌在床头的书籍、浅色床柱和一层又一层的毛毯都带着一种仁慈、又无能为力的色彩，即便喝光了源源不绝被送来得水也无法让嘴唇得到片刻生气。一切华贵都随着模糊的视线褪色，铺满星尘的宫殿似乎成了被诸神遗忘的弃屋，那些随着日光转移蔓延开来的影子追着悼亡人的步伐露出伤残的躯壳，沉重的呼吸在尘寰中久久不肯散去。他开始梦到母亲，实际上他从未见过生出他的女人，而这奢侈短暂的自由空间里雪怪的模样扭曲成了人的姿态，变成了一位时而豁出去时而微小谨慎的疲惫脸庞，他晦涩又愚钝的人类女性散发着温暖的泥土和谷物味，在远离冰雪怪物的春季里污染了天神的血，那份腐化了Vergil引以为傲身份的欢乐叫Nero窒息，吓得他在无法清醒的噩梦深受不能解除之罪的折辱。  
他开始在迷离的幻象里来回颠倒，一会是雪怪长满白毛的脸，一会就变成没有五官的平凡女人……直到最后他们重叠成了嘴绷成一道线的Vergil，他的脚掌以一种冷漠无情的贪婪啃食着冰原，比天空更浅的地面像是映照死亡丑态的镜子，在光线下一切都是白色，带着冻结的静谧，父亲的脸像是由冰渣、灰烬组成的乐谱，脚踏他人是他永恒的命运。他还是那么冷……Nero喃喃道，他身上还有比火更烈的热度，可即使用尽全力拥入Vergil的怀中、将身体化为一滩温泉，也无法令那具永远俯瞰世界的眸子染上一点温情。君主的骨头磕在他的软肉上，好像剥开了皮肤摘取娇嫩、香甜、昂贵的花蜜，玻璃窗在Nero的叫声中裂开，缺陷使得湿漉漉的泪光荡起涟漪，一阵风随着敞开的被褥钻入，泛起一阵禁忌的思潮，Nero抓着自己的手臂，觉得他是一头独角兽，寒冷的被单像刀片，他又觉得自己变成了深埋地下的干种子，尽是悲伤。  
Nero带着痛苦睁开眼时看到了床边的便盆，他颤抖着、以卑微地跪式使用了它，只有壁纸上的金色漩涡在看，地上的红毯如同沾血的野兽皮，散发着腥臭味——那只是他的错觉，从床上起来的动作令两条腿无力抖着、太阳穴一抽一抽、嗓子里堆满了玻璃渣摩擦着气管。当他开始淌鼻涕、咳嗽着吐出一口混着血丝的痰后，才驱使身体重新爬上床，当一阵暖意袭来，他恢复了为人的形状，朦胧睡意笼罩过来，一种似是清醒又昏沉不止的感觉爬进了脑细胞，叫他摊开手就是一片浩瀚星群，他动了动手指，最终跌落在冷空气里，直到他失去所有意识归顺于黑暗时，那只手被不算炙热但足够叫人贪恋的温暖包裹住，伴随而来的还有银白色的轻叹，让Nero以为只是痴人说梦的假象，然后他就死死睡过去。  
Vergil不曾有过无可奈何的情绪，他的神经随着宝石一同被冻结，除了冰原崩塌没什么能显露真实的光芒，但他需要承认，当孩子呱呱坠地，就属于阳光空气，山林溪水，生与死。他不完美吗？他的孩子是跛脚？患有天生痨病？面目可憎？不……尚年轻的君王还不懂瑕疵的意义，他是如此完整，生来就是镶嵌在绝世乐园冠顶上的永恒，群星为他的诞生种下扎根冻土的五月树，古老的智慧河里流过命运，而意外，像无暇魔镜上的缺口，他的孩子透过那一角探出头，带着人间尘嚣，河岸的百合，一眼灼伤了他固死的灵魂。  
Vergil打量着他的孩子，这叛逆的骨头外包裹着滚烫的血肉，他用尽手段也无法抹除这在血族看来如同恶兆的特性，是人类的劣根紧紧缠附其上，而属于他的那部分血液微凉。这些柔和、无声的冲突将人置身在一股深度不同的溪流波纹中，而Vergil则意外地享受这种深浅不一的冲击，他在这个全新的婴儿身上窥见了保有热情的死亡，还带着令他曾避而不及的感情……这想法让他镶在冰壁上的心脏似乎挣扎了一下，鼓动声以同心圆的形式在冬夜里向外扩散，先进入春天，又进入天空，再往穹顶之外前进，行使过的痕迹将整片天幕磨出了星火，蓝色变成了幻觉。这意外的幼苗，是不为人知时间中曾被冠以耻辱名义而诞生的恶果，如今Vergil决定倾注权威，在即将一去不复返的时间序列中描绘他的全部丑恶、灰尘和腐旧。  
这个叫他沉湎崭新疑问的孩子是巨大的谜题，在充斥解答过程的宽大裂缝中让他鹰隼般的目光穿透进去，Nero正恬静在雪白的绸缎天鹅绒上，绵长的呼吸带起小腹上下起伏，微微张开的浅色唇瓣里吐露着不可视的花蜜，目光顺着裸露在外的一小节手臂皮肤向下延伸，那隐晦深夜沾满暧昧溪水的粉肉令血管熔化了流在其中的铅块，此时若有一面镜子便得以窥视冰雪帝王脸上如不幸者腐烂的面容，是贪婪猎食者吞吃的脸，被无防备的烛火照亮了全部。  
Vergil认为这是属于他的刑场，好似人类餐盘里余剩的通心粉，被打翻的高脚杯死在白桌布上，金丝刺绣喝饱了鲜血，映在玻璃倒影上的眼睛里生出赘疣和息肉，他的迟疑成了皮包骨的老饕，触及孩子的手像濒临绝境的困兽，掌心掉下大块皮肉。这是他脆弱的半血，如今沉眠在自己构筑的云端上，舔舐着美妙的梦境，时不时呼出的热气每次都能伤害到身为父亲那魔鬼无坚不摧的肉身，是墓穴中法老不曾试想的死后生活，Vergil以为残生会成为永恒匣子里等待熄灭的油灯，百无聊赖的绝对统治中只有臣服与轮回，而不变的雪原上却升起了另一个世界的太阳，焚烧着花岗岩皮囊下的灵魂，牢房中没有忏悔者。  
“Nero……”  
君王用无限接近叹息的声音轻轻吹向熟睡的孩子，这小太阳对残酷寰宇只看到良好美德与有可能的情爱，即使被他的父亲践踏了一条又一条沟渠，总能在又一个清晨里开辟新的道路，那人类的激情是童年一瞥的汪洋大海，即使被钢铁城墙所围困，也会沸腾着膨胀出更高的浪头，凿穿这刽子手的险恶心灵，叫内心的呜咽怒吼盖过天幕，冲破阻碍，形成新的岛屿。Vergil严峻冰冷的外表与高而显贵的气质欺瞒了这个纯真的种子，Nero未曾想过不化冰额头下深藏着滚动、狂暴、一刻不歇的岩浆，有古老的蛇扭动着一节节脊椎，盘踞其中，等待着信徒停止献祭的日子，好名正言顺诱惑亚当夏娃吞吃禁忌，成为伊甸永不言说的撒旦。  
Vergil坐在床边，他与Nero保持着一只手的距离，就这么挺着腰板，视线像上帝在索玛多投下的雨水，一寸寸洗刷着孩子身上缠绕灰尘的病痛。他曾在年幼时目睹了父亲的失能，无所不能的伟大帝王在胞弟叛逃的雪夜竟流露脆弱如凡人的伤痛，割裂了少年Vergil所有对于血缘、王权的幻想，他一度坚信过智慧令父亲欢乐，愚昧使之蒙羞，而他的兄弟用懦弱和背叛告诉他生活永远不可预设，也无法在水晶球里显形，只有亲口尝过后才得以称之为全欲，是Vergil对掌控一切的代价，全方位的思索探求、不惧辛酸苦涩、失望悲痛，这也意味着他将永远不忠于如一，在变幻莫测的形象中只留下凝固的魂魄。  
Nero是冲进寂静荒原上的大海，浪头向前推涌，波涛前后相随，轮番掀起一阵又一阵呼啸声，而那片海水至始自终都围绕着Vergil，在王座周身呼唤邀约，灵魂不可依恋，带着海风就潜入海底，只消男孩一笑，海平面就映出平静与安宁。Vergil缓缓抬起手，越过了那短短的间隔，最终将褪去皮革包裹的手掌覆在孩子滚烫的脸颊，常年侵蚀冰雪的掌心将荒寒、凄冷一并盖在那生的迷离又炙热的薄皮上，Nero被这重浊、淌流着铅溶液的肉触碰疼得落下细泪，他在睡梦中也不忘惧怕父亲，被埋入腹土的记忆还刻在灵魂上，他半醒半睡间尝到嘴间湿润的雪水，带着冬日野果的香甜，滋润了一切痛苦。  
次日清晨，Nero颤抖着睁开眼，一片灰色影子如振翅而飞的蝴蝶离开了睫毛，即便不用镜子他也知道自己面色红润，春天的花园盛开在脸颊上，还有一束阳光，那样真切、宛如教堂彩绘玻璃圣母像上播撒的金粉，停留在属于两个人的被褥中。男孩眨眨眼，他对面的大理石塑像安静睡着，是天神，国王，人父，没有仇恨，只有比器皿中的泉水更平和的沉息，他们的肉体有过比现在更紧密的联系，却没有一次灵魂如此接近彼此。  
男孩小心翼翼伸出手指，在虚空中描绘了每一寸条线和阴影，这精致残忍的面容在无形笔刷下成了神圣的塔尖，只为被崇拜，被瞻仰而生，喁喁情语中他吻上了透明笔墨凝固的面容，心怀虔诚，与闪烁星火的悸动。


End file.
